Locked Up
by Skittlesrule291
Summary: China and Russia both get locked up in a room together! What will they do? Then, things get "awkward" and China may not hate Russia that much. And what will happen when America eats a valuable artwork? RoxChu, RussiaxChina. One-shot.


**_A/N: Hello there! It's been a while hasn't it readers? :) Missed me? *hear the crickets chirp* -_-" Uh...okay, guess not. Anyways, I suddenly had this frantic idea about this ChinaxRussia story. I know I'm suddenly becoming more like a Hetalia fan, but don't worry I still like Naruto! ^_^ Anyways, credits belong to my younger little sister - a super Hetalia/shouran ai fan - who had the idea in the first place. Sorry if this story sucks, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. And I'm still watching Hetalia too, so you can probably understand that I don't know everything about it. There might also be some OOC moments, I'm not very positive about my writing :L You can quit reading my blabbering now and continue on. Enjoy, R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_**

* * *

England pointed at the pictures forming the Axis's images on the chalkboard in the Allied Force room on the top of a tower in Moscow, Russia while describing the other nations his battle plans.

"I honestly think that we should have more food and other supplies in case our troops become fatigue and starved. We'll first start striking at Italy since he seems to be the weakest, like America had once pointed out. And if Germany defends Italy then we can have half of the troops attack him first and the other half will start attacking Japan too. Who confirms this strategy?" England asked. Everyone had just gave a nod and moved on as England started talking some more. The reason why the nations had agreed with no arguments was because of today. Today was the kind of day where the sun was barely rising, the birds weren't chirping so clamorous, and everyone felt like sinking back into bed.

Soon when time had passed and when the meeting was almost over, China and Russia had both asked to use the restroom. It was a coincidence that they both asked simultaneously.

"Right now? I'm about to dismiss the meeting," England said when they had both asked.

"Yes, right now. But don't worry, me and China will be back soon, da," Russia replied.

"Okay, but please remember that you must come back quickly," England said. Both nations kept that in mind and exited the room.

Later

"Alright, this meeting is dismissed!" America proudly announced. England glared at America when he had purposely taken his future lines.

"Hey! You took what I was about to say, git!" America laughed childishly as England started fuming.

"AHAHAHAHA! But England, I'm the hero!"

"Ugh...Forget it. Here, you can have the keys. Make sure that everyone has gone out of the room, we don't want anyone being locked in," England said. Well, the exact opposite was just about to happen.

In the bathroom

China tapped his foot impatiently and sighed.

"Russia, how long are you going to take? We don't have all day, aru. England said that we have to go quickly, and you're taking a long time, aru," China said, trying to think whether he should just ditch the Russian or stay with him like he insisted.

If China had left Russia in the restroom then Russia would make that scary, menacing face of his and chase after him. But if China had stayed, then maybe he wouldn't get into so much trouble. So he decided to stay. He didn't know why, but Russia had asked for him to.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done," Russia said.

With Russia

Just when Russia was about to flush he spotted something on his coat. It was a mud stain, he had almost forgotten about it. It was Belarus's doing, she came looking for him. While she was stalking him like usual, before the meeting she accidentally tripped over a stone near mud and spilled some on him. Yes, he had to frantically run away, being terrified that Belarus presence was near him. Russia thought of putting his coat away in his one and only luggage he was carrying that was filled with sunflowers. He zipped open the bag and stuffed his coat in, making sure that he didn't harm the sunflowers as well.

* * *

After hiding his coat he came out of the bathroom stall and washed his hands.

"Say, China, have you ever felt like whenever you're near someone you feel all weird and strange?" Russia asked as he covered his hands in soap.

"Hmm...Well, I can't recall, aru. I think I have, aru. I just don't remember, why do you ask?" China said.

"I don't know, I just wanted to."

Well that sure wasn't a reasonable answer. Russia dried his hands off with a paper towel.

"Let's go, aru," China said once Russia threw his paper towel away. China walked out of the restroom and Russia followed him, not knowing that he had left something important behind.

Meanwhile with America

While everyone that he had known left the room (or so he thought) America was just about to lock the room up when he noticed a chocolate statue structured to form the shape of a hamburger near a portrait in the hallway. To his surprise, America rushed out of the room and stared at the chocolate hamburger statue in amazement. It looked like it was just made, how could he have not noticed this...this spectacular masterpiece. Was it recently placed here? He didn't know, but he didn't seem to care anyhow now that his was just a few inches away from the chocolate _delight_. Wait..._delight_? What was he saying? He wasn't going to eat it, was he?

Someone could have worked very hard just to make this chocolate hamburger statue. He couldn't just eat it without permission, he didn't even know who had made it in the first place. But he couldn't resist. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't resist even trying not to look at the delicious hamburger chocolate statue. Just one taste, that's all he needed. One taste, and then he would go away. America slowly and gently broke a piece of chocolate from the chocolatey structure and ate it. His eyes widen and he smiled. It wasn't delicious, it was fantastic! America's hand moved on it's own and took another piece to let the taste melt on his tongue. He wanted more, he wanted to take a huge bite out of the chocolate statue and enjoy it. Oh, the thought of it was too hard to even maintain.

With China and Russia

"Let's go, aru!"

"Why do we have to hurry? I wouldn't mind if I get locked up here," Russia said.

"Well I don't, aru. I don't have all the time in the world you know, aru. Now let's go get our things, aru!" China replied hastily.

China ran along with Russia - who was just running to keep up with China's pace - and the both of them eventually made it into the Allied room, completely unaware that they just passed by America - who had already ate 4 pieces of chocolate from the chocolate hamburger statue. Hopefully whoever made the chocolate hamburger statue wouldn't notice the tiny marks on the use-to-be-perfected chocolate masterpiece.

In the room

China quickly grabbed his luggage before heading out through the door. He was rushing it up because he didn't want to be in a room alone with Russia. It probably wouldn't end well.

"Um, good-bye then China," a quiet voice said. China turned to the direction from where the voice was coming from and faced an America-look-alike who seems transparent to the eyes of nations and people.

"Ah, ghost! Who are you?" China asked.

"I'm not a ghost...I'm Canada..."

"Uh, okay, uh..." China was trying to recall his name again right after he said it when his (Canada's) pet bear, sitting on his lap asked the same question as China had recently.

"Who are you?"

"...I'm Canada. I'm your owner Kumijago." Canada said. This guy must feel very neglected, really. And I'm not all that surprised that Canada got his pet bear's name wrong. Shoot I broke the forth wall!

"Okay, anyways I um, hope we see talk soon in the next meeting Amanda, aru," Canada made a poker face. Did China just called him by a _**girl's**_ name?...Honestly he was going to have to make some more noise in the next meeting.

Meanwhile with America

Just when America was devouring the 10th broken piece of chocolate he stopped himself from doing so. He grabbed his wrist and scolded himself quietly for eating the chocolate hamburger statue. America's realization came back like flowing memories into his mind after coming back to reality. He forgot to lock the door! If he didn't do it right now then England with start scolding him, and he didn't want that. Of course, he was the hero. The hero can't be scolded, it with just totally ruin his hero reputation. America grabbed the keys and closed the door quickly, not noticing two (Am I forgetting someone?) certain nations in there. He locked it and put his hands on his hips like he did a job well done.

"Now, I'll be leaving. I hope the no one notices that I ate some pieces of that statue..." America said to himself before leaving. America stopped at his tracks and looked at the chocolate structure one more time with a quick glance. It didn't look the same as before...Maybe he should shape it up...America slowly took another piece of chocolate and savored it.

With China and Russia (I still feel like I'm forgetting someone)

"Huh?" China turned around just as he heard the door slam and a lock click. He had a bad feeling about this. A really, really bad feeling. China turned around and saw the door closed.

"Wha-hey, aru! I was just about to go home, aru!" China tried to open the doorknob by jiggling it but it was no use. Then, something slapped him and smacked his head with a hammer. He knew that it wasn't a physical object that hit him, it was realization. China suddenly realized that he was trapped. Trapped in a room. With the door locked. The windows closed shut. And mostly with Russia. Oh wow, this just had to be one of those days when something terrible happens.

"What's the matter China?" Russia asked. China gulped before speaking.

"W-we're locked in, aru!" Canada gasped, although no one seemed to have heard it.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait until the next morning then," Russia exclaimed cheerfully.

"How can you sound so happy during a situation like this? Besides, I'm going to miss dinner, aru!"

Russia blinked. If he got locked in here, then one of his people will find him and take him back, it's as simple as that. Besides, he wanted to stay here for as long as possible. Belarus was probably in his house right now looking for him. That woman doesn't know when to give up.

Russia sat down next to China on the carpet.

"It's okay China, let's calm down and talk about this. Hm...Let's discuss about something random, to get your mind off of things," Russia said.

"Yes, aru. You're right, aru. I can't go on panicking forever, aru. Let's see...Oh, I know, aru. What do you think would happen in the future?"

"What I think? Well, I think everyone will become one with Mother Russia," Russia had an evil glint in his eyes making China gulped when sensing his aura of dread getting more deadlier.

"Uh...yes...What I would think that would happen in the future right now is that we would both be found here soon, aru. I take a nice, long bath and snuggle up with one of my cute Hello Kitty plushies, aru," China replied. His mind wondered to something else now. Oh how he missed his Hello Kitty plushies. If only he could go home to see them.

"Hello Kitty plushies?" Russia laughed a little, "You sure are immature sometimes China," China's face flushed a bit.

"...Well, anyways, what are we going to do for the rest of the time remaining?" China asked. There was an awkward silence. Canada grabbed a Hershey bar from his bag and ate it, which made it even more awkward. It could even be called awkwardest. China stared at the Hershey bar that the transparent America-look-alike was eating. It looked sort of delicious. And where did he get a Hershey bar? Wait...why was he here again? And who was he?

* * *

Meanwhile with America

"...It looks a little better, but maybe I should eat around the edges some more..." America commented as he looked at the now much smaller chocolate structure. It sure didn't look like a hamburger anymore. America didn't seem to care though as he bit into it. He "accidentally" bit too far and now the structure looked imperfect. Now he had to shape it up all over again. He didn't mind though, in fact, he was happy to do it. It seemed like he was going to be here all day.

* * *

2 hours later

As the sun lowered down in the afternoon, China and Russia had a full out conversation about random things again to pass the time. China didn't know himself, but he was actually starting to become less fearful (or not have a tint of fearfulness at all) near the presence of the taller nation.

"...which is why I want to keep this all a secret, aru."

"Ah, I see." Russia said, "Hey China, do you remember when we were in the bathroom before we got locked up in here?"

"Yes, aru."

"Well, remember when I asked you if you ever felt weird around someone?"

"Yes, go on, aru."

"...I think I feel like this when I'm with you...Since I feel this way around you, I need to ask you a question...Did you put on any strange colon? Sometimes I feel weird around certain particular colones," Russia confessed. China made a poker face.

"No! No, I didn't, aru."

The truth was, China rarely ever put on colon. The only time he would ever put colon on was when Taiwan made him.

"...I'll believe you. I mean, since when was the last time you wore colon, da? But anyways, I don't know how to maintain this feeling,"

When Russia had said "since when was the last time you wore colon", that remark felt kind of offensive. Sure it was true, China didn't wear colon often like he said. But it's not like he's never wore it before.

"I don't know, aru. I mean, I don't know how to help you get rid of whatever you're feeling right now, aru," China admitted.

"It's fine, I didn't expect advice. Maybe the feeling will go away, although I have been in this world for a while I'm not use to this emotion/feeling. Do you mind if I ask another question?"

"I don't mind, aru,"

"It's just that...can I embrace you?" Russia asked. China was very shocked that out of all the nations Russia was the one that had just said that. This really wasn't like him. The taller nation was well...what you would call cold, menacing, and scary. Why would he ask for a hug? It was so out of his personality.

"...W-what?"

"Can I embrace you? You know...hug you?"

"I-I know what you mean, b-but why though?" China asked, startled. He turned towards the other nation's direction, staring into his violet eyes with his brown ones.

"Because I think I left my jacket while we were in the bathroom, and the room has gone a little chilly," China stared at what Russia was wearing now and made some sense of it. The nation was right, he didn't have his usual tan-colored jacket with him. He just had it on just moments before. How come China didn't notice this before after being with him for 2 hours? And couldn't the nation handle the cold himself? He was Russia after all. Russia stared back at China as when he realized that the he was looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Uh o-okay, I'll do it, aru." China awkwardly stretched out his arms around Russia's waist and tried to embrace him. Not tightly though. Surprisingly it wasn't as awful as he had assumed it would be to hug the taller nation. It was actually quite comfortable too. Even though Russia was awfully cold. No, he wasn't cold at all. He was freezing! But it was comfortable and freezing at the same time. What a strange feeling. China hugged a little more tighter against Russia's waist.

In Russia's opinion, China felt like a heavy warm blanket covering him. During the beginning of the meeting it felt like everyone was too lazy to do anything. The urge of laziness probably hadn't changed at all. Besides, it felt comfortable this way. He felt like he was in bed.

The two nations sat there, hugging each other. It was silent for a few minutes. Canada shifted awkwardly from the sight of Russia and China embracing each other for this long. It was only 5 minutes, but the clock seemed like it was taking it's sweet, precious time. Even time felt lazy.

"Do you think I should let go now?" China asked after a full 30 minutes.

"No, I think you should keep hugging,"

Although the Russian was back to normal body temperature, China didn't argue about it. He, well, sort of liked embracing him. Wait, what was he thinking? He shook his head a little, his cheeks started to turn a little red, and his heart skipped a beat. Why was that? He didn't know, and he tried to wash away that feeling by bringing up random topics again in dialogue.

"Russia, do you-do you like someone?" Why was he suddenly bringing this up? China didn't even know himself, he just brought it up.

"You mean like _LIKE_ someone? I can't decide on that. What about you?"

"Well...my answer is undecidable too, aru."

Suddenly the taller nation abruptly leaned over and roughly kissed China. China's eyes widened in surprise while slowly letting reality sink in. Russia quickly broke the kiss, avoiding eye contact with China while doing so.

Canada, who had seen the whole thing, widened his eyes in surprise. He kept watching in amusement though.

"Y-you kissed me, aru..." China said.

"I know," Russia replied casually as if it wasn't anything important. China was wearing the darkest shade of red on his face. Russia finally turned to face China, with an expression which made China think he didn't even realized what he had just done.

"I wonder why I did that. It's strange, I kind of liked it. Although to me I was also not expecting this either,"

"Did you like the kiss?" Russia asked.

"W-what?" China was trying so hard to try and cover his red face right now that he didn't even seem to hear the other nation.

"Did you like the kiss?" Russia repeated.

"D-d-did I? W-well, I-I, I-I'm not s-sure, aru...I-I mean, well-" The Asian nation couldn't help it. He was acting as if he couldn't speak properly. Before China could continue with his nonstop stuttering Russia interrupted him and kissed him again. This kiss was longer though, it had lasted a full minute. Without noticing himself, China had put his arms around Russia's neck and pulled him closer to him. Canada, who was now stood up to watch the awkward kissing scene had a tint of blush on his face. Now, if this was Japan, he would've been snapping 10-15 shots by now. Because who knows when Japan might snap a shot.

Finally, after more seconds had passed by China broke the kiss. Russia opened his eyes and blinked.

"I was just starting to enjoy it, what's wrong?" Russia asked, like it was no big deal that they had kissed again. China blushed.

"I-I need to ask you a question, aru. W-why is it that-that you like me?"

"Why is it that I like you? Hm...I don't know, I just do. And it's surprising of how I just realized my feelings for you. I have always said that I had taken a special interest in you,"

"No, aru! I mean, do you like me because you want me to become one with you...?" China asked slowly.

"...Well I haven't thought of it that way. Now that you've mentioned it, it would be nice if everyone became one with Mother Russia. It would definitely be even more nicer if you did become one with me," Russia leaned over China, grasping his hand when doing so. China broke Russia's grasp and shifted away from him.

"I'm sorry Russia, I-I can't, of course, let you become one with me, aru. I can't just let you-" Once again China was interrupted by Russia kissing him. This was probably the third time already.

China had a very strange lovey dovey feeling inside. Is this what it feels like to be France everyday?

"Now do you want to become one with me?" Russia asked. China looked down on the carpet with his face flushing wildly.

* * *

With America

"Well, it's just an accident. I really hope that chocolate hamburger statue doesn't have a fine for me to pay...I mean, after all, I didn't do it on purpose," America said to himself. His hands were smeared with chocolate along with his suit and face, and the chocolate structure that he was "shaping" up now no longer existed. You probably know where it had gone. America laughed nervously while agreeing with himself.

"Yeah, just an accident dude. It was an accident that you tried to fix up a chocolate hamburger statue but instead ate it all. Yeah, an accident," he said. Then he facepalmed, making more chocolate from his hands smear on his forehead.

"Dude, who am I kidding? I ate it. I ate it! Now someone's going to charge me for it! I'm a wreck man," America blabbered to himself. Suddenly he heard a few noises coming from the door to the Allies Force room. America leaned his ears close to the door to hear what was going on. There shouldn't be anyone inside, right? Oh, if only he knew. He heard a few more sounds, some muttering, and some thumping on the walls. What was going on? By now the American was itching from curiosity. He had to find out!

Slowly, he opened the door a crack and peeked through. He could hear a full-out conversation now.

"Russia...stop...please, aru! Please...stop, aru! It-it...-" Then America could hear a moan and some silence. The eavesdropper of a nation blushed a bit from what he just heard. That sounded like China, and he was probably with Russia. They were doing something in there. But doing _what_? Could it be? No. No way! Could they really be doing _something_? That was a very sudden thought. Wait...how did they get in the Allied Room in the first place?

America blushed some more just of the thought of it. Yup, he was starting to act like France just by thinking of perverted thoughts.

"S-stop it, aru! You're...embarrassing me, aru," America heard China say.

"But it's fun," Russia replied back.

America opened the door as he saw the scene. It was exactly what America had imagined that it would look like. Although he felt like he had ants in his pants out of nosiness he had to learn how to give privacy. He shifted uncomfortably while stuffing his hands in his pockets, forgetting the fact that his jean pockets started to feel sticky because of the gooey chocolate on his hands. It wasn't easy to pretend that THAT never happened, but America tried to let it wash in his mind by thinking of some hamburgers. Oh God, he was just like an eating machine. Did he not already devour a 5-foot chocolate hamburger statue? Had he forgot that he would be paying a fine soon?

* * *

Once America had left China started struggling. The room was dark, the sun had went down, and Russia was blocking China. If someone had saw them together they would've looked like they were making out. Russia was playing with China's hair while trying to interrupt him with kisses. He even slid his tongue into one kiss, which made China moan.

"Okay, I think that's enough now, aru. Really, let go and stop trying to constantly kiss me, aru!" China exclaimed. Russia stopped and smiled.

"But China, I want to, it's fun."

"Enough is enough, aru. Now quit playing with my hair, aru!" Russia twirled China's ponytail some more before pulling the rubber band that held his hair up out. China's hair fell down on his shoulders. It had now looked longer and silkier, like girl's hair.

"Hey, aru! Stop that, what are you doing?" China tried jumping up to snatch the rubber band that the taller nation was holding above his head. Russia chuckled, realizing how fun and easy it was to fluster the other nation.

"Really, you b-" Russia kissed China for what seemed like the a hundredth time. Was he interrupting him again? Oh well. That part was also fun. China sighed in defeat, knowing that if he kept pouting Russia would keep making him more flustered. He slowly sat down, hiding his red face from Russia's view. Then, China noticed something else too. He gasped, making the neglected Canada lift his head up.

"The door, aru! It's open, aru!" China shouted.

"Really? I'm so glad!" Canada shouted. China and Russia both turned their heads to Canada's direction, they had forgotten that the transparent nation was in the room with them. Had he watched them?

"Uh...yes Amanda let's get out of here, aru." China said, trying to recall his name again but failing.

Did China really just call Canada by a girl's name _again_? Canada sighed and looked at his bear Kumajirou.

"Kumijushou, why does everyone forget my name?" Canada asked the bear, which seemed like the millionth time.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ca-OH FORGET IT, I FEED YOU DAMMIT!" Both China and Russia stared at the Canadian in a startled way. That was...unexpected.

Out of the room

"Aiyah! We're out, aru! We're out, aru!" China smiled as he left the dark room and saw the bright lights shine from the light bulb greet him in the hallway. Russia didn't seem all that happy now that the fun is over.

"Well now, hopefully we'll spend some more time together like we did tonight. Isn't that right?" Russia said.

China's face flushed a little and he fidgeted with his fingers. Avoiding the topic, China decided to home and take a long nice bath. The day seemed over, the moon was shining, it seemed like such a perfect idea. China waved bye to his taller "friend", and waited for his plane to arrive near the airport. There was no way that he was going to forget a night like this.

Meanwhile with Canada

"I really didn't expect to get locked in a room with China and Russia, so I hope that my chocolate hamburger statue that I made is still there. I've worked so hard on it for 3 months and now I think it's time that I could put it in a museum at my place," Canada said to himself and his pet bear as he walked into the hallways. Russia had to go to the restroom again to grab his luggage so here Canada had to go on his own.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canad-" Before Canada could finish saying his name he gasped dramatically as if on cue. "My-my chocolate hamburger statue! Where is it? I swear that I had placed it in this hallway." The transparent nation was looking around in search for it again when he accidentally bumped into his brother who was just roaming around because he got lost.

"Ah! Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your brother. America, have you seen a chocolate hamburger statue anywhere?"

"Who?"

"I'm Canada," Canada repeated, "have you seen a chocolate hamburger statue anywhere?" America's eyes widened in surprise and he gulped nervously. That chocolate hamburger statue belonged to his BROTHER? How did he not know this? And since when had Canada been working on it without him knowing? Well of course you that last question was so obvious.

"Uh...Nope! Not at all!" America practically shouted from peer pressure. Where did the peer pressure come from? Probably from guiltiness. Then America laughed nervously and tried to walk away, but Canada grabbed America by his shoulder with his hand.

"Where are you going?" Canada asked quietly. America almost had a heart attack when Canada grabbed him by the shoulder.

"W-well where else do you think I'm going to man? I gotta go home!" America tried pulling away from Canada's strong grip - the Canadian was just as strong as America - but Canada wouldn't let go.

"Wait, why so hasty? I'm not even done yet, I need to ask you something," Canada said.

"Like what dude?"

"Why is it that you have chocolate smeared on your face and suit?" There was an awkward silence. America shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"Uh, I have chocolate smeared on? I so didn't know that! Well, gotta go now. You know dude, I'm busy and all..."

Sure. Being busy lost.

"...You ate the statue didn't you?" America made an expression that looked like this: T_T And confessed his crime.

"Okay, you got me man. I did it. I did it!" America admitted.

"Thank you for confessing," Canada replied quietly.

"So...wait, you're not going to give me a fine?"

"Oh no, I will. The fine is $5,000, but I'll give you some time to pay back. You have a week. That's the time limit, and if you don't pay once it's over a week then I'll have something for you for your punishment," Canada said. Five thousand dollars? That seems like a lot. America's boss was going to go nuts once he knows this.

"W-what's the punishment?" America asked nervously.

"You'll see soon..." Canada replied.

**THE END.**

* * *

**_And I'm done! Whew! This was the longest one-shot (and story) that I've ever written. I wanted this story to have chapters but I had writer's block again (after having it before I started publishing this -_-"). Sorry if it's too long, I usually type my stories short. I know this Fanfiction had a lot of OOC moments, maybe grammar, breaking the forth wall (although I meant to break the forth wall on purpose so that the story could be funnier ^_^), and etc. I apologize for that, and I apologize if breaking the forth wall made everything worse. I'm not that great of a writer, but I try to be. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. Read, review/feedback, or adding the story to your favorites will be very appreciated by me. I also have virtual cookies if you do any of the following too. *holds them up* :3 Any type. Chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, you name it. Since I'm finished I have a question for you readers! You can answer it in review. What do you think the punishment that Canada mentioned would be? Thanks for taking your time to read this and have a nice day :)_**


End file.
